Chikawa Eiji
Eiji Chikawa (血川 英二, Chikawa Eiji) is a bipolar ghoul, that lives in a flat in the 11th Ward. He's currently a member of Aogiri. He goes for the name of Wyvern when he's hunting, because of his mask and kagune peculiar shape. Appearance Eiji is a male slim ghoul 192 centimeters tall with an almost feminine body. He has got natural long white hair, which he inherited from her mother. Like her, his hair was black until their adolescence ended. Then they started to become white, and by the time he was 21, Eiji’s hair was completely white. Eiji likes to keep a ponytail, or whichever haircut lets him fight without bugging him off. His eyes are sharp and slanted. That, and the fact that he wears glasses which position on his nose he likes to constantly adjust, makes he look like he is constantly planning something fishy. When his kakugan are not manifested, his irises are pigmented of a light blue colour coronated by a yellow ring around the pupil. When it rains, it looks like his eyes are grey. His body is full of scars provoked by various fights with CCG investigators or other ghouls. His ghoul mask resembles the muzzle of a ferocious dragon and covers his nose and mouth much like a ninja mask or a gas mask would do. Personality Eiji is usually well-mannered and really polite with other people be it humans or ghoul, but he suffers a lack of self-confidence due to being bullied at school. With his friends he shows an happier and more confident side of him. Eiji is extremely picky about who to befriend and who to not. Moreover, those that do not enter his friends category are most likely hated by him even though he doesn’t show them. Those who instead are amongst the ones that Eiji cares about are treated by him with love and availability. Even though he is usually a calm person that loves to help people, a subtle mischievous voice always whispers in his ear telling him that no matter how much he endures hate and helps other people, the others will continue to make advantage of him and other people and he is polite and caring only because he feels satisfaction in hearing others thanking him. He tries to fight the voice, but when the stress is high or he’s hungry, Eiji completely shifts personality and becomes cruel and sadistic. With him leaving his parents’ house once 18, due to family issues, Eiji has felt a lot more pressure on his back. This has caused his cruel side to take control on most of the time, rendering him almost a psycho when he’s not working or not hanging out with friends. He joined Aogiri Tree to put an end to the CCG’s actions and stop the racism against ghouls and works hard to protect his comrades. History your character's history here. It can be as brief or as detailed as you like Powers and Abilities Strengths: Due to Eiji slim body, he can run very fast and he’s very elastic. His hits are quick enough to compensate his lack of strength. Weaknesses: Eiji’s lack of muscles renders him unable to hit hard and to endure a lot of damage. Despite being a ghoul, his lungs are still not capable of holding much air in comparison to others, so he gets tired quite quickly. It has been revealed through the course of Ascension-King arc that Eiji can't regenerate his body as quickly as his kagune. On the contrary, his body regeneration is quite slow, as it can be seen from the various scars that cover his body. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Eiji’s kagune is an unusual Rinkaku type. In fact, instead of a pair of thick and tenacious tentacles, it first manifested, when he was a child, as a grim gloomy pair of atrophied black skeleton-like tentacles with a faint red and purple glow underneath it. While he hated it, saying it resembled some sort of ugly dead bird’s skeleton, his mother thought of it as a beautiful skeleton of a dracolich because of its peculiar grim and slender shape. Eiji now uses his kagune raising it on his shoulders and making it rest on his arms, and dividing it into 5 little branches on each hand, one per finger. The tips of the kagune’s branches are tapered, to let him to easily rip and penetrate flesh. Strengths: Eiji’s kagune has a really fast regeneration due to its low density and its claws are very sharp. Its low weight compensate for its lack of length, permitting him to hit at high speed. Weaknesses: Also due to its low density, Eiji’s kagune can be cut off with almost no effort. Not being able to stretch it too much, Eiji’s kagune has only an arm’s length in radius. Mechanics: Eiji uses his kagune like they were claws to rip and penetrate flesh. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Eiji’s hobbies are reading, and playing videogames. Being a ghoul that can survive for long without food, when he’s on holidays, he can play for days stopping only for sleeping alone. * While he lets his cruel side take control, he likes to eviscerate his opponent, being it human or ghoul possibly while still alive and eating it in front of its eyes while laughing in ecstasy. * Another odd habit of his while his cruel side takes control is walking into nightclubs faking being a woman, and killing a prey while indulging in the act of coitus with no one around. * Eiji is bisexual. * Eiji is secretly so cuddly that he could fall in love with every person that is close to him. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls